


illusion

by az90971



Series: passion [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: passion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud确定自己不适合女装，尤其是那双高跟鞋，那让他走起来很累，而且脚也不舒服……而且，穿在身上的‘显露曲线’的裙子也同样让他不舒服，好像随时都会‘露出破绽’一样……他迈着‘经过训练’的‘优雅’步伐走在Sephiroth身边，还‘必须’轻挽着那个银发男人的手臂……虽然在其它人看来，今晚的他也许是个‘漂亮优雅’的美人，但是实际上，他却觉得自己像个‘妖怪’……而让他变成‘妖怪’的那个家伙说不定正在心里偷笑……

其实，从一开始，他就不应该‘答应’Sephiroth的‘无理’要求。

“你开玩笑吧……Sephy……”  
“不，Cloud，我的确是认真的。”

某一日，Sephiroth很严肃的问Cloud愿不愿意陪他参加一个神罗高层的舞会，参加人数不会很多，但是很‘重要’……

“你可以自己去……嗯，我想，你不会缺舞伴的……”他看着一脸‘严肃’的Sephiroth，摊摊手，“难道你觉得和一个男人一起跳舞很有趣吗？”  
“作为‘女伴’，我想你很适合。”  
“女伴？你确定你很清醒吗？”Cloud耸肩，笑了笑，“我不觉得你会是那种舞会上的‘透明人’。”  
“当然不是……”他站起来，搂住Cloud的腰，“难道你不觉得你应该帮我阻挡一些‘麻烦’吗？”  
“为什么？首先……你要知道，我不会跳舞。”  
“你会。”  
“哦？是吗？”他推开Sephiroth，向后走了几步，并熟练的扭了扭腰，就像他曾经在那个酒吧里做的一样，“跳舞……是这样吗？”  
“算了……你没必要故意装得像个僵尸……”  
“喂！”

Cloud再次被Sephiroth搂进怀里，而这一次他被顺势丢在沙发上……银发抱着他，并吻他……他没有拒绝……

“陪我参加一次舞会你不会损失什么。”  
“你说的真好听……你也是这样说服……那些……嗯……反抗军的吗？”Cloud将几乎将他完全压住的Sephiroth推开，之后，他搂着对方的脖子，跨坐到了银发男人的腿上。  
“不……我不是演说家，但是我对自己的实力有自信……有时候，武力很管用。”他的双手捏着金发家伙的臀部……  
“这么说……如果我不去……你会强迫我吗？”  
“我还没有那种打算……不过，如果你执意不愿意的话……”  
“哦……拜托……你可以随便选个其它人……难道你不觉得强迫一个不情愿的人陪你参加那种活动是很过分的吗？！”  
“如果你愿意看我和其它人有……什么……‘亲密’关系的话……”  
“这种‘威胁’对我没有作用……Sephiroth……”  
“真的吗？”他开始吻Cloud的脖子，并将手伸进对方的衣服下，抚摸着……无意间他碰到了Cloud胸口上的伤疤，而他这个举动让还在呻吟的Cloud突然停止发出那些‘好听的声音’……  
“总之……我不会陪你去的，要知道，假扮女人并不是一件有趣的事情！”依旧坐在对方腿上的Cloud将Sephiroth推开，以阻止对方继续吻自己。  
“好吧……你不答应……嗯……”重新把Cluod楼进自己怀里，Sephiroth靠着对方的肩想着什么……  
“是的，我不会答应，而且……”突然间，他想起来自己在古留根尾宅子里发生的一切……该死的，那简直就是一场噩梦、一样的闹剧……只不过，那些事情，在‘这个世界’里是没有机会发生了。  
“‘而且’什么？”  
“没什么……”Cloud摇摇头并主动吻了吻Sephiroth，之后，他站起来，随即又倒在沙发上，并枕在银发人的腿上，“如果我答应，你会给我什么好处？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“……不知道……”  
“陪我参加舞会，然后我会给你充分的时间，让你去思考你的‘报酬’。”  
“从一开始，我就没有说过我愿意。”  
“这么说……我也只能自己去了……”在没有任何预兆的情况下，Sephiroth突然站起来，以致于枕在他腿上的Cloud差点被翻到地上……  
“嗯……祝你愉快……”带着不满，Cloud重新在沙发上躺好。  
“谢谢。”

但，‘事情’不可能就这样‘圆满’的‘解决’……

就在拒绝Sephiroth的‘请求’之后的几天，Cloud明显感觉到了一些‘异样’，比如，平日的亲吻和拥抱的频率明显降低了，而且谈话也越来越简单，总之，那就像一种故意的‘冷落’……好吧，Cloud虽然并不认为Sephiroth是一个，或者应该是一个‘小心眼’的人……而且，自己拒绝过的事并不止这一件……但，这一次，Cloud确定自己‘不喜欢’被Sephiroth用这种‘冷淡’的态度对待……

该死的……如果这种日子再这样继续下去，Cloud就会做好‘收拾好一切随时离开’的准备……但是，这段‘别扭’的生活还是出现了‘转机’……  
带来这个‘转机’是某个Sephiroth带回的盒子……那个被‘郑重’的放在厅里的盒子引起了Cloud的兴趣……当然了，偷看别人带回来的东西不对的，而且那个盒子里装的可能就是送给某位小姐的礼物……不过，现在……Sephiroth还在洗澡……嗯，偷看一下应该没有什么‘不应该’的，毕竟那家伙是自己的‘同居人’……或者应该说，检查一下那家伙的‘忠贞度’也是自己的‘职责’范围内的事情……  
在确定浴室的水声暂时不会停下来以后，Cloud轻轻的打开盒子……盒子里面是一件淡紫色的礼服，女式的，而且，这件礼服和Cloud潜入古留根尾宅邸时候穿的那件几乎是一样的……只是，在‘这个世界’里，他不会有机会穿着这露肩装去接近那个老色鬼……不过……现在……也许只是巧合而已……小心的，他将裙子拿出来，对着立镜，他将那件丝制裙比在身上……嗯，大小似乎很合适……呵，真不知道那位将要收到这礼物的小姐是什么样子……算了，Sephiroth暂时还是属于自己的，而这个‘暂时’究竟会有多长，谁也不会知道……苦笑了几声，Cloud转身，他现在应该做的是将裙子放回盒子里，再装作什么都没有发生过一样……而就在刚刚转过身的时候，他刚好看到正在饶有兴致看着他的Sephiroth……顿时，他的苦笑就僵在脸上……

“不想试试吗？看样子挺合适。”银发人的语气没有起伏。  
“呃……那个……不用……我……”更加小心的抱着那裙子，Cloud慢慢的向盒子所在的位置移动……该死的……只要Sephiroth再晚出来一会儿，他就可以‘掩盖’他的‘罪行’……可是，现在……该死的……Cloud已经做好了道歉的准备……  
“穿上看看。我想应该是……合身的……”没有等Cloud靠近盒子，Sephiroth就一把搂过Cloud，“穿上看看，我倒是可以原谅你私拆别人东西的……罪行……”  
“……算了吧……难道你希望那位可爱的女士收到一件被人使用过的‘礼物’？！”  
“女士？”Sephiroth浅笑，“那么Strife女士，请你乖乖的穿上，我想……我的目测应该是准确的……”  
“……什……什么！”

虽然怀着‘被整了’的心情，Cloud还是在Sephiroth的强行帮助下穿上了那件昂贵的丝制裙，同时被强行穿上了还有一双高跟鞋……看着立镜里这样的自己，Cloud只觉得现在这个样子简直就是‘不伦不类’……而那个‘强迫’他这个样子的家伙此时正微笑得看着他，不过那微笑在Cloud看来就是‘嘲笑’，绝对的嘲笑……

“好了，我可以脱下这些东西了吗？！”Cloud猛的转过身，瞪着Sephiroth……不过，那个转身的动作差点让他摔倒。  
“难道……你不觉得很好看……”Sephiroth离开沙发，站起来，走近Cloud，并拉过对方的一只手，“不想跳一曲吗？Strife女士……”他吻了吻对方的指尖……  
“不想！”Cloud推开Sephiroth……也许，他应该再狠狠赏对方一脚……天啊……难道这几日来，对方的冷淡……现在看也许是故意的……就是要换来这样一个结果吗……该死的……这……简直就是……就是……莫明其妙！

虽然不情愿，但是Cloud最终还是在Sephiroth引导下慢慢的跳着……只是他穿着该死的高跟鞋也没有追上Sephiroth的身高……

“不玩了……”刚刚掌握一点要领之后，他就挣脱开Sephiroth，坐到沙发上，甩掉那双折磨他的鞋子。  
“好吧，你最好保证你在舞会上不会这个样子。”坐到Cloud身边，Sephiroth将对方搂紧自己的怀里，吻了吻。  
“你开什么玩笑！”  
“我是严肃的，Cloud，我希望你最好答应陪我去……不然……”  
“不然会怎么样？！”现在，Cloud只想砍死面前这个家伙……该死的……那家伙又在摸他的大腿！  
“你可以想象一下……”说着，Sephiroth将对方按倒……

虽然那条‘合身’的裙子被脱掉，但这并不是一件好事……那个银发家伙将他压在沙发上，抚摸并且吻他……嗯，也许在某种程度上来说，他并不讨厌这些，但是现在他只想抗拒……他现在要做的，就是向Sephiroth说明，他不愿意去什么舞会，更不愿意扮成个漂亮的女人……那样该死的经历有一次就已经够了！

“喂……Sephy！听说我！我不要……呜……拜托，先听我说完再做……呃……不行……我不想……嗯……啊啊……拜托，真的……求你……嗯……”

直到完全瘫软在沙发，Cloud都没有说出他的拒绝……哦，不，他的拒绝是从一开始就提出的，但是对方似乎并没有接受他的‘拒绝’……呃，不对，明明应该是他‘不接受’对方的‘请求’才对……

该死的该死的该死的……现在这究竟算什么……

‘莫明其妙’的生着闷气的Cloud打算今晚就睡在沙发上……不对！理论上活该缩在沙发上的应该是那个白毛！而不是他……但，‘好心的’Sephiroth还是将他抱回床上，并且还很难得的哄了哄他……啧，该死的，这一切最好在明天醒来的时候全部结束！

但是，‘现实’绝不是那么轻易变成‘梦境’的。

自从‘答应’陪同Sephiroth参加舞会那天起……该死的，根本就没有待答应过……Cloud就被迫练习‘如何走路’以及‘如何跳舞’……啧，如果有可能，他真想看看Sephiroth穿女装并被强迫做这些的样子……真该死，那个白毛居然还每天抽出一些‘宝贵’的时间来搂着他跳舞……这种奇特的日子一直到舞会举行的当晚才结束……当然了，那晚，Cloud被化了妆戴了假发，而且胸部也多了两个冒充女性特征的东西……好吧，反正这种经历已经有过一次了……嗯，只要撑过今晚就什么都好说……  
所谓的舞会的规模并不大，但是参加者几乎全是对神罗来说‘重要的成员’，而作为一个‘陌生面孔’的Cloud则在Sephiroth的‘保护’下顺利的渡过了这漫长的一晚……索性，这个舞会也只是单纯的内部娱乐而已……

“只有这一次……没有下次了！”终于回到家的Cloud踹开想过来抱他的Sephiroth，当然，那双恼人的高跟鞋仍然穿在他脚上。  
“这么暴力可不是一个美丽的女士应该做的……”抓住Cloud的脚踝，Sephiroth将对方的双腿分开。  
“放开！如果你喜欢‘美丽的女士’就应该去找一个真的！”挣扎着，Cloud现在就想脱掉那些令自己不舒服的东西，比如压在胸口上的‘女性特征’，还有让他快发疯的女式内衣……  
“不，我觉得你比较有趣。”这么说着，Sephiroth吻了吻金发人的嘴唇……而现在Cloud的妆依旧留在脸上……  
“有趣？该死的……”陷在沙发里，Cloud瞪着Sephiroth……但很快，他就搂住银发人的脖子，吻对方，并想方设法的将自己的唇红印在对方的脸上……同时，他在努力解开身上的那些束缚。  
“很有趣。”扛起正在‘挣扎’的Cloud，Sephiroth将这个不老实的家伙丢在床上……  
“喂……难道你还不累吗？”将假发扯掉丢到一边的Cloud问那个正在‘帮’他除去‘束缚’的家伙。  
“累？一会儿会更累的……Strife女士……”  
“滚！”

虽然不知道现在这种情况究竟是‘对’还是‘不对’，但是Cloud还是接受了，勉强的……别扭的女式内衣已经被脱掉，只是该死的吊袜带还勒着他，而且那条不算合适的黑色蕾丝内裤挂在他的脚踝上，被扒落的裙子还缠着他……更加难过的是，他就以这种狼狈样子跨坐在Sephiroth身上，做着一种让他发狂的上下运动……谁知道他脸上已经乱了的妆是不是一种‘诡异’的效果……在一个短暂的‘结束’后，他压到床上，在一阵发疯一般的亲吻后，他的身体再次被Sephiroth进入……紧抓着Sephiroth的手臂，他呻吟着……现在，出了那些该死的女装以外，一切看似都是美好的……并且充满了不现实的感觉……

不过，也许……这样就好……

第二天早上，Cloud看着似乎还在熟睡中的Sephiroth……昨晚穿过的那些玩意还被胡乱的丢在地上……呵，看来今天又要进行一场‘扫除’了……小心的，他试着去摸Sephiroth的睡脸……嗯……很好，这家伙没有醒……这么说来，自己是不是可以做些什么来‘报复’一下……就是这么想着，Cloud悄悄的从床头柜上将那只只用过一次的唇彩拿过来……虽然在熟睡的人脸上画东西是个古老的游戏，但是却很有趣，不是吗？

“坏孩子，你想做什么？”就在Cloud正准备画的时候，Sephiroth‘准时’醒来……  
“喂，你等我干完了再醒……”尽管努力想装的‘平静’，但是Cloud还是有种想‘逃走’的感觉，  
“干？干什么？”银发男人突然攥住Cloud拿着唇彩的那只手的手腕，将对方压下，制伏。  
“呃……我……喂！放手！”  
“我是不是应该教教你如何偷袭一个Class 1St？”  
“不必了……喂！我说放手！嘿……难道你不能再安静的睡会儿吗！嘿……”

当Cloud再次疲倦的缩在Sephiroth怀里的时候，他开始思考这样的日子究竟是‘好’还是‘坏’……


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth正瞪着Cloud，而那个被瞪的家伙却无视他的存在，继续‘对付’怀里的那个小‘肉球’……该死的，这究竟是怎么回事……

几十分钟前……呃……也许，应该是几分钟前，这个金发家伙居然带回了一个会动的肉球，不但这样，他还拎回来一口袋，一大口袋蓝色的苹果……

“Strife，你给我解释一下，这是什么！”当然，他指的是那个在Cloud怀里蠕动的肉球。  
“我……嗯……也不太清楚是怎么回事……一个大叔突然就把他塞给我，还给我一袋苹果，说是抚养费……”  
“这……究竟是什么！”那个……肉球……怎么看……都像是……Zack Fair……呃，不管是头发还是眼睛，哪里都像……该死的……  
“啊，对了，那个大叔拜托我在Zack在恢复之前暂时照顾他一下。”

该死的……该用什么解释才好……药物事故，魔石的不正常反映，某种奇特的试验……不管怎么样，反正那些是发生的，而且，可怜的受害者就是‘Zack Fair’先生……该死的，究竟是什么玩意让一个成年人退回到婴儿时期，这个变化可否逆转还是未知数……

“他什么时候会恢复？还有他是怎么弄成这个样子的！？”那个肉球……该死的，那玩意看着Cloud流什么口水……  
“不知道……不过，有消息会通知的。”  
“你真以为他们会想出办法！？”顿了一会儿，Sephiroth一脸严肃的说，“把他寄回老家，给他的父母照看，邮费我会出，寄快件。”  
“寄！你确定你睡醒了！”将孩子搂的更紧，Cloud充满敌意的看着Sephiroth，就好像那个白毛随时会把他怀里的小东西抢走丢掉一样……  
“确定，而且……”Sephiroth瞄了一眼那袋子怎么看都想是有毒果实的蓝色苹果，“那袋子东西正好可以充当邮费。”  
“为什么？！他好歹也是你的朋友……”怀里的小东西似乎在‘挣扎’，这可能是因为Cloud抱的太过用力……感到小家伙的不安，Cloud稍微放松了点，但他时刻都在保持警觉，就想一只拼命保护鸟蛋的Chococo……  
“你说得没错……所以咱们应该尽力去帮他，把这个可怜的孩子交给他的父母不是更好吗……这样他可以得到适当的照顾。”  
“难道你以为他的父母受的了这种刺激……这样的情况只是暂时的，说不定明天科学部就会给出方案。”  
“我已经说了，与其相信他们，不如自己想办法……”Sephiroth叹了口气……该死的……是不是应该用强硬手段解决这个问题……比如，把那孩子直接打包寄走……  
“那么，我的办法就是‘暂时照顾Zack’，如果你不愿意，我就搬出去。”  
“喂……Cloud，你为什么会这么执着要……照顾Zack……”突然换了一副表情，Sephiroth盯着Cloud，那眼神让Cloud只想回避……  
“呃……我……其实，他……呃，难道你不觉得受人之托应该……尽心吗？”  
“是吗？”  
“我想……应该是……”Cloud强迫自己‘冷静’的看着Sephiroth……  
“……你最好给我解释一下，解释到让我满意。”  
“呃……这个……”

最终Cloud也没有说出个令Sephirtoth‘满意’的理由，但是对方居然答应可以照顾Zack一段时间，这简直就是‘奇迹’……或者说，这也是为日后的‘无理要求’埋下的‘筹码’，一个很大的‘筹码’……  
而Zack变成这个样子的原因也清楚了……那就是这个可怜的Class 1ST很不幸的成了一种新型回复剂的实验对象……好吧，实际情况是那家伙错喝了还在实验中的药物……再一次的，‘好吧’，那个药物还是他的一个‘任务’中的，被委托运送的，货物……呃……其实……装实验药品的瓶子和普通回复剂的瓶子一摸一样，这一点本身就是一个错误。  
对于这次‘事故’，科学部的人给出的解释就是‘这不过是一个意外’，一个单纯的意外……当然了，他们在记录实验效果的同时也给出了‘尽早给出解决方案’的说辞……嗯……但愿‘尽早’吧……

不管事件会被如何解释，或者主要责任方会被怎样追究……Sephiroth都要忍受一个不属于他的小生物闯入并搅乱他的生活……而他亲爱的‘同居人’还在‘耐心并细致’的照顾那个小东西……该死的……这究竟是为了什么！  
该死……明明不是自己的‘责任’……当然，他也不可能‘负什么责任’……为什么自己还要忍受那个小东西随时爆发的吵闹，还有即将充满屋子的那种属于婴儿的奶粉味、尿布味，以及Cloud对他‘漠不关心’的态度……见鬼，谁知道这种日子什么时候会结束……还有，为什么Cloud，这个什么都‘没兴趣’、‘嫌麻烦’的家伙，会这么热衷于照顾一个没有任何血缘关系的孩子……该死的，如果只用‘普通的友情’来解释的话，这一切几乎……不，根本就‘不合理’！  
当然，那都不是最‘无奈’的部分……当Cloud给他购物清单的时候，他简直想‘逃避现实’……这张写在便签纸的‘清单’上所罗列的大部分都是婴儿用品，嗯，还有一小部分是生活必须用品……该死的……Sephiroth拒绝了这次购物，而且，还拒绝把这张清单交给负责跑腿的勤务兵……而，这样做的结果就是让Cloud决定亲自出门……

“等一下，我没有批准你出门。”拉住Cloud的手臂，Sephiroth瞪着对方……嗯，带着‘不满’情绪的瞪着。  
“我不是你的手下，Sephiroth，你应该明白，你没有权力命令我。”依旧是对Sephiroth‘无视’，  
Cloud做着临行前的各种准备。  
“你给我听着！”Sephiroth猛的把Cloud拉过来，强迫那家伙转身面对自己，“你应该明白，你现在还是我的……所以，你最好……”

而就在这次例行‘争吵’刚要开始的时候，门铃响了……门外是个抱着一堆婴儿用品的勤务兵……在战战兢兢的解释了这些是某个Class 1ST送过来的并敬了礼之后，那小子头也不回的跑掉了……呃，也许应该说是‘逃离战场’的行为……

“这都是些什么……”看着袋子里的奶粉，尿布，还有育儿手册，Sephiroth只想把这些连同Zack一起寄到Gongaga……该死的，如果有闲心送来这些东西，那个大叔为什么不自己养！  
“也许……大叔没有时间吧。”Cloud抢过那袋东西，并一一检查，之后便拿出那本手册开始研读关于‘如何正确哺乳及换尿布’的部分……当然，这段时间里，那个小东西一直被Cloud抱着，并在还为刚刚那场差点爆发的争吵鼓掌。  
“没有时间……难得你不觉得我比他更忙吗！”  
“你现在是在休假，不是吗？”抱着孩子坐在离Sephiroth不远的沙发上，Cloud一边看书，一边对付那个在他怀里乱拱的孩子……那孩子‘咿咿呀呀’的不知是在说些什么……  
“我的假期可不是来做这些事情的……”他盯着Cloud，还有那家伙怀里的崽子……该死的……等Zack恢复原装，就一定要把那混小子派到Icicle Area，或者Wutai……反正越远越好……当然，那个怎么看都是隐瞒自己年纪10岁以上的老家伙也要同去……

被Cloud抱在怀里的小Zack不停的找着什么，他咿咿呀呀的说着什么，并用不断流出的口水做辅助说明……但似乎Cloud并没有理解他的意思……好吧，既然Cloud不能明白，那他就再采取一些直接的行动……这个小东西或者摸，或者蹭Cloud胸口……而当他确定找到什么之后，他就一口咬上去，并开始吸吮……当然，Cloud那件扣子没有全部系好的衬衫也帮了小Zack一个大‘忙’……嗯，只是这一些都被Sephiroth盯在眼里，虽然他一直都在克制自己随时都会爆发的情绪，但Cloud一声不经意的‘嗯’却击碎了他作为一个Slodier的特有的冷静……  
在没有任何先兆的情况下，Sephiroth突然来到Cloud面前，一把把孩子从对方怀里抱走，并用典型的‘官方语气’告诉Cloud，他已经想到一个更好的方法……但，这个好主意立刻就被Cloud否决了……

“你不能把他交给Aerith！”Cloud一直在努力的‘抢’孩子……只是，身高，力量，他都没有优势。  
“为什么！把这家伙交给她不是更好吗，反正她也是……”  
“没有什么‘反正’！你不能把孩子交给一个未婚的姑娘……何况……何况这孩子长得那么像Zack！”  
“他就是Zack……”手里有个胡乱挣扎的小家伙并不是一件好事，何况这个离开‘温暖舒适’的怀抱的小东西随时都会爆发……  
“还给我！Sephiroth你不能这样！”  
“为什么你一定要照顾这个麻烦的东西，你……”  
“Sephiroth……你……最好把Zack还给我……最好现在……就……”  
“你在威胁我？Strife先生……”  
“不……我只是想说……应该给Fair先生换纸尿裤了……就这样……”Cloud无奈的摊摊手……不管怎么样，他早就决定要照顾这个孩子了……就算是……‘还Zack的人情’……

该死的……看着Cloud一边阅读说明一边给那个肉球换纸尿裤的样子，Sephiroth不想再理论下去了……当然，他也没有时间再理论下去，因为他现在最应该做的就是去换一身干净的衣服……  
换好纸尿裤，Cloud满意的看着小小的Zack……不过，先放下‘友情’和‘人情’不说，照顾孩子这件事情本身就是累人的……嗯，也许好好和Sephiroth谈谈，那家伙能帮助一起照顾这个小东西的……不过，一切可能也只在‘或许’中……但是，当他张口刚要开口和Sephiroth谈这件事情的时候，对方就捂住了他的嘴，并让他自己一个人去‘好好照顾’孩子，之后就没有再和他说过一句话……而这一切让Cloud觉得自己像是一个‘和人私奔出了意外又回来原配身边的坏媳妇’……哦，该死的……这简直就是一出八点档，而且，还是标准的闹剧……

此后的几天里，Cloud一直都享受到Sephiroth的冷遇。就算他‘偶尔’带着‘抱歉’的心情去和对方亲近也会被推开，理由无非就是‘身上的不招人喜欢的味道’……好吧，等Zack完全恢复了，再去‘道歉’也可以……不过，谁知道这个吵闹的玩意究竟什么时候会恢复原装……而且，也因为这个小肉球的存在，Cloud真实的体会到了自己老妈的辛酸……喂这个会喷食的小东西吃米粉，给这个不配合的小玩意换纸尿裤，哄这个整晚折腾的小家伙睡觉……那些无一不在考验Cloud的耐心和当初的决定……有几次，他甚至想打电话问自己远在Nibelheim的母亲究竟怎样才能照顾好一个精力过剩的小孩，但还是作罢了……除此，更‘可恨’的是，Sephiroth根本就不会帮他做任何事，是的，一丁点忙都不会帮他……

在这样的日子持续了大约6天之后，Cloud终于腾出时间去揪住Sephiroth的衣领……呃，当然，即使那样，他也是仰视对方的……  
“难得你真的看不到我一个人照顾不过来吗！”  
“你自己找的麻烦，你自己对付。”即使被揪着衣领，Sephiroth也一样冷静的看着Cloud……也许，Cloud现在的愤怒真的构不成‘威胁’。  
“可是……”好吧……归根结底，Sephiroth不帮自己也是有一定‘道理’的，毕竟那是自己招揽的麻烦……哦，不，不对……那个‘麻烦’明明是被强塞给自己的！  
“你最好放开我，Strife先生，我还有事情要做……如果你嫌麻烦了，当初就不要答应，或者……现在把孩子寄到Gongaga还来得及。”  
“该死的……如果是你自己的小孩，你也是这样吗？！”虽然放开Sephiroth的衣襟，但是Cloud还是‘不死心’的看着对方。  
“如果你能给我生小孩，那我就直接把你送到科学部做实验材料……要知道……哼……”这个银发家伙嗤笑一声，“除非你产生变异，否则就算把你泡在Mako几百年你也不会给我生出什么。”  
“你……混蛋！”  
“再说了，我也不会有黑发的小孩。”  
“如果隔代遗传……”  
“什么？！”  
“没什么……”

只要Zack再哭几毫秒，Cloud的手掌就会落到Sephiroth的左脸上……但，‘幸运’吧，Cloud在听到睡醒的小Zack的第一声嚎哭之后，就立刻跑到孩子身边，并还算熟练的抱起孩子哄……于是，Sephiroth就再一次被无视了……  
这一日，两人再次无话……  
而对于这种烦闷的生活，感到‘不适’的并不只有Cloud一个人，同样‘不舒服’的还有Sephiroth……他已经不止给科学部打过一个电话询问，但得到的答复都是‘正在研究’……该死的……编出‘Zack去一个偏远的，没有手机信号的地区出任务’的说辞来蒙骗Aerith的也是他……还有，他已经给那个‘推卸责任’的大叔打不下10次电话，但是每次听到的都是‘您所拨打的电话不在服务区’这样的人工语音……该死的，他差点就去拨那个一直敌视他的红衣小子的手机以询问大叔究竟在什么地方游荡……  
该死的……实际上，他担心的还是他的Cloud……嗯，目前还是他的……那个金发家伙正被不知从什么地方冒出来的母性支配着，劳神费力的照顾着那个来路不明的死小孩……该死的该死的该死的……那个死小孩又在Cloud身上蹭，还摸Cloud的脸，居然还敢去舔！该死的……小狗就是小狗……需要……彻底的调教！

为了保证自己的睡眠……虽然这也不过是个借口……Sephiroth已经搬出自己的卧室，睡到沙发上……啧……这算不算自己把自己踢下床……

郁闷的晚餐在小东西的‘咿咿呀呀’声中渡过……这次，Cloud毫不例外的又被喷了一脸米粉……收拾了自己的碗盘，Sephiroth不忘瞅了一眼还在对付兴奋过渡的东西的Cloud。  
‘自找麻烦’  
这是Sephiroth给现在的一切下的结论。

晚上的时光依旧是在‘无聊’中渡过的，两人之间依旧是‘无语状态’……这样的渡过几小时后，Cloud站起来，抱着那个处在昏睡状态的肉球走向卧室……关门之前，Cloud看了一眼正在瞅着电视愣神的Sephiroth……之后，是叹息……说真的，他还是期待些什么，就算是一句‘漠不关心’的问候也可以……但愿Zack早点恢复原状吧……

小东西睡在Sephiroth曾经躺着的地方，睡在一边的Cloud看着他……如果这个小东西不能在短时间内变回去，那该怎么办……搭进自己生命中的十几年把这小子养大吗，还是把他送回到他父母那里……若是选后一种情况的话，不知道能不能向神罗公司申请一大笔抚养费，那袋子蓝苹果根本就不够养大Zack……  
思考着，Cloud根本就无法入睡，而就在他想如何写申请的时候，门开了……幸运的是，他背对着门，进来的那个家伙不知道他有没有睡……那家伙来干什么，来‘偷走’孩子吗……不过，事实并不是那样……‘溜进’卧室的那个家伙，走到床边，小心的替Cloud把被子盖好，之后，轻轻吻了吻Cloud的头发……

“喂……做这么恶心的事情干什么。”  
“难道你是不是一直等着我这么做吗？”摸摸了Cloud的耳廓，他再次吻了对方。  
“……小声点……”翻身，Cloud搂住对方的脖子，‘迫不及待’似的吻对方，而Sephiroth则将他搂紧，狠狠的回应。

“嗯……晚安吻结束了，你该回去睡了，好孩子。”附赠了一个亲吻在Sephiroth的脸上，本想推开对方的Cloud却发现自己被抱得很紧……  
“也许该乖一点的是你……Cloud……”  
“……嗯……不行……要做，去你的沙发上……这里不行，会吵醒……”他尽力向外推着Sephiroth，但这没用，他依旧被紧紧的抱在怀里……而且，那家伙的不老实的手还在摸他的身体，没有隔着睡衣……  
“所以说，该乖一点的是你……还有，我喜欢在我的床上做。”

再次被吻上之后，Cloud被按到在床上，虽然他一直都在反抗，但是他的睡衣还是被扯开，裤子被扒下……且，他的身体也因为一系列的挑弄而有了反映……强忍着，Cloud不让自己发出任何声音，虽然这并不可能……他的小穴已经被那个该死的银发家伙涂了润滑剂……那个东西顶进来的时候，Cloud拼命的捂着自己的嘴……该死的……孩子还睡在一边，如果被看到……那就……但，很不幸的是，就在Cloud转头去确认孩子是否还在睡的时候，他看见了一双‘好奇’的蓝眼睛，那个不知道什么睡醒的小家伙正盯着自己……  
哦……不……  
现在阻止Sephiroth已经太晚了，即使他用全部的力气挣扎，得到的结果也是被更为强硬的按在床上……该死的……Cloud只希望小家伙马上再次睡去……但，这也不过只是他美好的幻想……似乎是睡醒的小东西歪歪扭扭的向他爬过来……Cloud想推开那孩子，但是他的双手却被Sephiroth按在床上，而该死的白毛男似乎也没有赶走小东西的意思……那个小东西接近Cloud后，‘咯咯’的‘傻笑’几声，之后便‘扑’到Cloud赤裸的胸口上，纯良的吸吮这个无奈的金发人的乳头……  
哦……该死的……这一切……都他妈的……是梦吧……  
无奈并泄气的看着天花板……Cloud已经没有心思享受肉体的快感了……现在他所想的只是‘要不要彻底分居’，‘带着孩子回老家会不会被老妈打死’，‘怎么跟那个笨孩子解释自己没有产奶的功能’……这样的‘乱七八糟’的问题……

虽然阳光什么也解决不了，但是Cloud还是在早晨的召唤下醒来了……他卷在被子里，不忘一睁眼就诅咒Sephiroth早点‘腹上死’……  
不知道，小东西怎么样了……这么想着，Cloud翻身去看那个小东西，但，再次‘不幸的’，他看到了一个‘大家伙’……同样裹在被子的Zack正一脸‘不知所措’的看着他……  
呃……LifeStream里的先知们，这究竟演的是哪一折……  
好吧，更‘不幸’的马上就要登场了……就在Cloud不知道该说什么好的时候，卧室门开了，Sephiroth进来，几乎正准备说些什么‘道歉’的话的他‘正好’看到这‘莫明其妙’的一幕……之后，三个人之间的空气就僵硬了……就像伦理八点檔的经典镜头上演一般，Zack满脸苦笑的说：  
“哦……这……我可以解释……”

不过，Sephiroth并没有让他解释什么……出于‘友谊’，他给黑发刺头找了身干净衣服，并让那家伙尽快离开，尽快！

等该解释的解释了，该收场的收场了，这闹剧也看似落幕了……只不过，Cloud在那些婴儿物品的处理上和Sephiroth又有了分歧……按Cloud的想法，他要这些玩意全丢掉，而Sephiroth却想把这些换给‘寄件人’……  
“难道你觉得这些还有用？！”  
“当然，那也算是一个纪念……也许，不久他们还会用到。”  
“不会有人……再犯一样的错误了吧……”苦笑着，Cloud收拾着那些……虽然只有几天，但他已经被‘折磨’够了……  
“说不定。”  
“哦……对了，这几天Zack去哪里了？”  
“……Midgar附近的海里出了一只绿色的大型魔兽，于是我派他去调查一下……当然，回来报导的时候要带些那玩意的残骸做纪念。”  
“什么！”  
“好吧，Cloud，过来……跟我解释一下，你为什么这么关心Zack Fair。”  
“呃……我……”

这一次，Cloud同样没有给出一个‘合理’的解释……

再几日后……Sephiroth突然要Cloud陪他参加一个舞会，神罗的高层内部娱乐……  
“为什么我要女装，Sephiroth，你最好给我一个合理的解释！”  
“上次我答应你养那个死小孩，所以你应该好好报答我的善良……”  
“你……”  
“好了，你没有反抗的权力，来试试……”

……


	3. Chapter 3

“Zack Fair，你给我解释这是什么……”  
“这个……呃，难道你不觉得他很可爱吗？亲爱的Sephy先生。”  
“看着我的眼睛！回答问题！”  
“先生……你如此深情的注视也不能让我爱上你……真的哦……”  
“哦……什么……‘哦’！”

脸色发白的Sephiroth瞪着他面前的Zack，以及在Zack怀里蠕动的小肉球……好吧，不用问了，那个肉球就是Cloud Strife……就在几分钟前，Zack Fair抱着那个肉球闯进他家，还解释了一堆什么‘恢复剂试饮’，‘不小心出了意外’，‘科学部的人说很快会恢复’之类的话……去他经验值的！有了上次的教训还不够吗？！

“喂……你不想接手一下吗？这可是你亲爱的Cloud……”Zack正努力对付怀里那个被Cloud外衣包裹着的、不停抓他额发的肉球，“喂，你在听吗？！”  
“当然在听……”Sephiroth瞪着一头金毛的肉球发呆……呵，这次没有随肉球附赠一口袋蓝苹果……  
“那就抱一下……”黑发Soldier将小肉球送出去，但是Sephiroth却没有伸手接。  
“……他为什么会喝那个东西……什么试验品恢复剂……”终于，银发英雄的怒视转移到了Zack身上。  
“只是个试饮而已……今天碰巧……呃……”  
“试饮？碰巧？”Sephiroth换了一种‘官方语气’，“我很有兴趣听听什么叫做‘碰巧’……我‘亲爱的’Cloud是怎么在普通超市碰上军用品的试饮。”  
“Sephy，难道没有人教过你深究问题不利于人生健康的吗……”Zack依旧在躲避Cloud的小肉手……这个小家伙已经将注意力转向Zack亮闪闪的军牌了。  
“抱歉，我父母都是科学家。”  
“但你是Soldier。”  
“回答问题，Zack Fair！”  
“呃……都说过了，只是意外而已。”  
就在Zack准备‘进一步回避问题’的时候，他的手机‘恰好响起’……很自然的，Zack将Cloud推进Sephiroth怀里，然后迅速摸出手机，接听，并在接听的同时用‘Soldier特有的速度’撤出了房间……而被留在房间里Sephiroth抱着个‘来路不明’的孩子发呆……  
这究竟又是怎么一回事……  
低头看看怀里那个因为被抱得不舒服而在不停扭动的肉球，Sephiroth叹了口气……反正这回不能把这个玩意‘寄回老家’……不过，是不是应该庆幸那堆婴儿用品没有被丢掉，至少能剩笔钱了……等Cloud恢复后，应该会为这高兴吧……

于是Cloud为什么会喝下那个尚是试验品的恢复剂，那就要‘怪’Zack了……早些时候，就在那个黑发刺头拿着试饮用的恢复剂犹豫要不要喝的时候，Cloud出现在他身后……  
“那是什么？”脸上依旧有些怒气的Cloud问，语气生硬。  
“又和同居的吵架了？”Zack找着那个试饮的生产日期和副作用说明……不过，他这次又拿到了一个‘三无产品’。  
“啧……没有什么……”现在，Cloud已经想不起究竟为什么和Sephiroth吵架……但，唯一可以确定的是，他现在很生气，并且不想回家。  
“下次再吵记得给我打电话……我要去观摩。”Zack嗤笑一声……  
“嘿……我问你那个是什么？！”金发人指着Zack手里的试饮，“普通的恢复剂没有这么认真看的必要吧。”  
“试饮。”Zack将那个东西递给Cloud，“你不要没事就在Soldier休息区乱逛，这不是‘家属’能乱进的地方。”  
“啧，我不过是在去超市的路上而已。”Cloud看着那瓶恢复剂……看起来和‘普通的’没有什么区别……  
“喂……孩子，把那个还给我……嘿……喂！！”  
就在Zack‘没留神’的时候，Cloud打开试饮的盖子，一口气把瓶子里的液体全灌了下去……嗯，有句话说得好‘生气的人什么都干的出来’……  
接下来，就在这个没有什么人的Soldier休息区里Cloud变成了一个‘小肉球’……也许，那瓶‘强力恢复细胞活力’的液体不应该叫‘恢复剂’，而是应该叫‘退化剂’……

不知处于什么原因，Cloud会‘没头没脑’的喝下那瓶恢复剂……呃，也不能说是‘没有原因’，毕竟吵架会使人暂时失去判断力，变的什么都敢做……  
今天早些时候，他又和Cloud因为那颗该死的‘毁灭’吵了几分钟，吵架的主要原因还是Cloud说什么都要随身那颗魔石，说是‘纪念’还是什么‘护身符’之类的东西……总之，那个东西让Sephiroth很不舒服。  
“你喜欢什么魔石，我全都给你！不收钱！全召唤，全魔法，全指令，总之你不准再带着那颗了！”  
“我喜欢这颗。”Cloud紧握着他的魔石，像个被欺负的孩子，“这……这是……”  
“我不管是谁给你的，现在你是我的，所以你最好听我的。”Sephiroth觉得自己此刻简直就像是一个心智没成熟的家伙，“至少不要让我看到它。”  
“……我……我又不是故意的。”  
“……碍眼。”  
“啧！难道你就那么看不顺眼吗！这只是块魔石！只是魔石！”突然的，Cloud激动起来，“这是……属于我的东西！”  
“安静。”Sephiroth抚着额头，“你的纪念就自己收好。”  
“为什么我要听你的！”  
“那我就帮你收好！”  
一把夺过Cloud手里的‘毁灭’，并将它丢进抽屉里后，Sephiroth一把拽过还在争辩的Cloud，把对方按在自己的办公桌上……接着，他狠狠的拍了金发人的臀部几下，就像教育不听话的孩子一样……再之后，就是气得说不出话的Cloud甩门而去，冲到员工休息区吞了那瓶恢复剂……

而现在，抱着一个小肉团的Sephiroth在自己的办公区里踱来踱去不知道怎么办，曾经有几秒钟，他想到了‘Cloud曾经照顾过小孩’，但很快，他就意识到了，那个能照顾小孩的家伙现在正处于‘极端不能自理’的情况中……就在Sephiroth‘一筹莫展’的时候，他怀里抱的小肉球突然没有一点预兆的嚎啕大哭出来，声音响亮的让Sephiroth怀疑这个小玩意是不是安装了一个内部扩音器。  
哦……该死的，还有一堆檔没有看，一会儿还有一个会议，晚上还有一个临时任务……LifeStream里不知投胎了没有的先知们啊，究竟应该怎么让这个玩意闭嘴……  
“Strife！你给我闭嘴！”  
当然了，这么说是没有用的，这个小小的Cloud依旧哭个不停，并且还死揪着他的头发不放……一时间，Sephiroth差点打电话给自己那富有科学精神的父母，问问他们有没有什么药剂让孩子立即闭嘴……又在容忍了Cloud的嚎哭几十秒之后，Sephiroth终于想到了办法。  
这个无奈的银发Soldier抱着小肉球走到自己的办公桌旁，拉开抽屉，然后取出里面的‘毁灭’。  
“只要你别吵，这个就给你。”  
他拿着魔石在Cloud眼前晃动……嗯，这个方法不错……看到魔石的小Cloud很快就停止了哭闹，伸着小手去抓‘毁灭’……虽然这样对这颗魔石异常执着的Cloud仍旧让Sephiroth不快，但现在也没有办法了，让孩子停止哭闹已经晋升为首要任务了。  
将魔石‘还给’Cloud之后，Sephiroth将小肉团放在沙发上……现在，他终于摆脱了这个恼人的家伙，可以继续开始工作了……而被放在沙发的小家伙则双手攥着魔石，一脸满足的样子，并且在不久之后居然抱着魔石睡着了……  
说真的，有时候Sephiroth的确怀疑过那颗魔石是‘睡眠’而不是‘毁灭’。

如果说对付一头Bahamut，Sephiroth有充足的经验，就算是对付一群他也会应付的游刃有余，但是现在，面对一个攻击力防御力低到难以想象的生物，Sephiroth彻底没有了任何对策，任何的……  
现在，在沙发上刚刚睡着的小东西已经醒来了，还睁着大眼睛到处看……好吧，这样也好，至少那个肉团不会打扰他工作……不过，这种‘相对良好的状况’并没有持续多久，很快的，小肉团就对着Sephiroth伸出肉乎乎的双手，并咿咿呀呀的说着什么，不过，埋头批改公文的Sephiroth显然没有注意到Cloud的这个举动……啧，该死的，那个姓Fair又让训练室进入了维修状态……而就在Sephiroth专心与如何修改Solider训练室使用制度的时候，突然一声尖利的哭声打破了房间里的安静……  
“安静点，Strife……”  
对着沙发上的肉团吼完，Sephiroth才意识到现在的Cloud是完全不会按他说的做的，甚至不可能完全理解他的意思……叹了口气，Sephiroth放下笔，走到沙发旁，伸手抱起正坐在原地大哭的孩子……  
“别哭了，让我把事情做完，然后我就去找研究室……”  
小肉团被Sephiroth抱起来后立即就停止的哭泣，并紧紧的揪着对方的衣服，像是生怕被再次放下一样……  
“好了好了，别哭了……”  
回忆着Cloud曾经哄小Zack的样子，Sephiroth轻轻拍了怕肉团，之后，这名对婴儿毫无经验的优秀Solider就准备将Cloud放回到沙发上……当然了，事情根本就不会像他预想的那么顺利……就在他刚作出要将Cloud放到沙发上的动作的时候，那个小肉团又再次的毫无前兆的嚎哭了出来……  
“……Cloud……啧……你这个……嗯……”  
为了‘安静’，Sephiroth只能再次将Cloud抱进怀里……啧，还有件事情让他不高兴，那就是Cloud的小手始终抓着那颗该死的毁灭……无奈之下，Sephiroth只能抓出了他的电话，拨通了Zack的号码。

“嘿……亲爱的Se……”  
“马上给我滚过来！”手机另一端的Sephiroth表现出了少有的愤怒。  
“我在执行任务……”  
“任务？你确定你在餐厅里执行任务？！”就算那边Zack在极力掩饰，但是餐厅里的声音还是传到了Sephiroth的耳朵里。  
“帮帮忙，兄弟，Cissnei好不容易才答应和我一起吃晚饭的。”Zack小声说，“帮帮忙，我一会儿就过去……”  
“好啊，你的‘一会儿’应该会持续到明天早上吧……”Sephiroth已经开始发愁了，因为那个小肉团已经趴在他胸口上睡着了……  
“不，当然不……所以……等一下，让我点餐。”  
“Za……”还想说下去的Sephiroth接下来听到的是那边挂机的声音……  
Zack居然敢挂他的电话……如果是平时，Sephiroth大概会原谅那个冒失鬼，但是现在不行……冷笑一声，Sephiroth拨通了Tseng的号码……于是，很快的，Cissnei的电话就响起，接着这名敬业的女Turk就对Zack抱歉的笑了笑，之后她便用最快的速度离开了餐桌……至于被留下来的Zack，这个精明的Solider在Cissnei离开后的30秒内就明白了事情的原委……同样是冷笑了几声，Zack用最快的速度吃完了桌上的食物，甩下钞票，然后用他能用的最慢的速度‘赶’到了Sephiroth的办公室，这一路上，他还不忘买下一切可以买的婴儿用品，当然了，这笔费用全都记在了Sephiroth账上。

“hi……Sephy，亲爱的。”拎着各种包装袋，Zack一脸坏笑的走进Sephiroth的办公室，“过得如何？”  
“好得不能再好了。”无奈的抱着Cloud的银发Solider此时正坐在沙发上……而他怀里的那个肉团此时正安静的睡，不过，只要一被Sephiroth放开，小肉团就会发出惊天动地的哭声。  
“那就不用我大驾光临了。”  
“帮我抱一会儿。”说着，Sephiroth站起来，作势要把Cloud塞给Zack。  
“没有搞错吧。”依旧是拎着袋子的Zack并没有去接Cloud，“这可是你最宝贝的，我怎么能……嗯？”  
“两个月带薪假，这月奖金加倍，介绍新来的前台姑娘给你……保证不会再打扰你约会……如何？”Sephiroth几乎是咬牙切齿的说。  
“嗯嗯？任务总是会打扰我吧……对不对？”Zack将手里的袋子举到Sephiroth眼前，“记得去付账，这些是给你亲爱的用的。”  
“……我该如何感谢你呢……”  
“记得付账哦……”Zack满面笑容……不过，此时的Zack还没有做好思想准备，去接受在两个月后他的A级任务多了近两倍，并且完全没有时间约会的这个事实。

某种意义上来说，照顾孩子并不是一件轻松的事情，但是目前Zack却将它当作了一件‘快乐’的事情……  
“乖乖，让哥哥抱抱，嗯嗯，喜欢哥哥吗？嗯？”  
坐在Sephiroth办公室里的沙发上，Zack将小Cloud放在腿上逗着对方，而这个金毛小肉球也似乎很‘喜欢’Zack，每一次逗他他都笑的很开心，即使在被Zack捏脸的时候他也不会哭出来……  
这时候，Sephiroth的办公桌上传来了键盘被狠击的声音。  
“你看，Sephy叔叔根本不关心你，都不帮你喂奶换尿布……哎哎哎……看来他不是个有责任心的人，而且还只对你成熟的身体感兴趣，Cloud，你说那个家伙是不是个大色棍？”  
一手拿奶瓶一手托着Cloud的Zack用‘哀伤’的口吻说，但用小手紧抓奶瓶大口喝奶的Cloud根本就没有回答……只是，即使是拼命喝奶的时候Cloud手中的‘毁灭’也没有被放开。  
这时候，Sephiroth办公桌上传来了签字笔断裂的声音。  
“仔细看你的确是个美人……Cloud……嗯，既然Sephy坏叔叔不要你，那你长大了要不要嫁给哥哥？”  
帮Cloud擦嘴的同时Zack问，而这一次Cloud‘回答’了他……那个小肉球一边笑一边用大大的声音说‘嗯’……天知道Cloud是不是听懂了Zack的问话，那个小肉球只是在不停说‘嗯’和‘咿呀’这种难以理解的人类语言……  
这时候，Sephiroth办公桌上传来了鼠标被捏碎的声音……  
“Zack Fair……”  
“什么事？亲爱敬爱的Sephiroth先生。”Zack抱着刚换上新婴儿服的Cloud，“小Clu穿Chocobo装好不好看？”  
“麻烦你……给我……出去……”Sephiroth捏着碎裂的鼠标盯着屏幕说。  
“啊？！那么你不要我照顾小Clu了吗？还是说……你要把这个可怜的小东西寄回Nibelheim？”  
“不要打扰我办公……Fair先生……”Sephiroth转过头，带着一脸‘官方微笑’说……不过，他几乎要暴起的青筋已经表明了他现在的真实情绪。  
“哦，好吧。”  
Zack耸耸肩，把Cloud放回沙发上，而就在他刚把Cloud放到沙发的时候，这个本来还‘呵呵’笑着的小肉球突然哭出来，并将小手伸向Zack……  
将捏碎的鼠标甩进垃圾桶，Sephiroth站起来，走到沙发边抱起小肉球，但出乎他意料，小Cloud并没有因为被他抱起而停止哭闹，相反的，小肉球哭的更厉害……不但如此，小肉球还在极力挣扎妄图脱离Sephiroth的怀抱，小小的手也向着Zack站的方向不断的挥动……对此情况，Sephiroth所能做的就是直接把Cloud塞回到Zack怀里，然后坐回到办公桌边，继续看他的公文……  
“哎哎？Sephy你不管你的Cloud吗？”抱着Cloud，Zack问，“我记得你说过，这是你最……”  
“你们……都给我出去……”  
“哈？”  
“在我批改完檔之前不要回来！还有！把那些婴儿用的东西弄到我的休息室里！”  
“是是是……易怒的先生……”  
抱着小Cloud，Zack按照Sephiroth的‘吩咐’，将婴儿用品全部丢到休息室里后便抱着小肉球离开了……而就在Zack抱着在神罗大楼里乱逛的时候，一脸无辜的他的的确确‘吓’到了很多人。

首先是Kunsel，当这个2nd看到抱着孩子的Zack向他走过来的时候，他立即冲上前揪住对方的衣襟，并用最快的速度将Zack拽到一个僻静的角落里。  
“嘿，兄弟干什么？！”刚被放开衣襟Zack就抱怨道。  
“喂……小声点……”Kunsel捂住了Zack的嘴，但是他却不能阻止小Cloud的‘咿咿呀呀’。  
“究竟你要干什么？！”Zack拨开这名2nd的手，“难道出了什么事情？”  
“什么事情！？神啊……你难道不知道你现在就是最大的事情，抱个来路不明的孩子在神罗大楼里走，你知道这是……呃……会造成多大的……嗯……影响啊……Zack，你是个1st，应该为后辈作出表率作用啊，抱个孩子……这……这……”  
“这不是来路不明的孩子。”Zack微笑着，“这是Sephiroth的孩子啊。”  
“什么？！”Kunsel真愿意自己此时听错了。  
“这！是！Sephiroth！的！孩！子！”Zack故意大声说出来……管他有没有人相信，反正Zack是大声的宣布了这个消息，“Sephiroth拜托我照顾这个孩子的！因为他不会看护小孩！”  
“啊？！哈！”Kunsel张大了嘴，半天说不出半个字，“你……你说……真……的？！”  
“不信你可以去问Sephiroth，他不可能不承认。”  
“哈……啊……这……不可能吧……哈……”  
“怎么不可能？嗯？”  
很快的，就像Zack预想的那样，‘Sephiroth有了孩子’这个消息以比瘟疫还快的迅速在神罗大楼里蔓延开来……以至于某个看似谎报年龄的1st直接冲进了Sephiroth的办公室……  
“Sephiroth！你真的拜托Zack照顾你的孩子？！”  
“别那么大声Angeal……”银发Solider一只手抵着额头说，“……是我拜托他照顾一下Cloud，就是那个孩子……不过，那是有原因的……”  
“我真不敢相信，Sephiroth……你居然……你……”Angeal摇着头，“作为一个Solider……你应该更……注重你的未来，Sephiroth。”  
“我已经很注重了，拜托，安静点，让我处理完这些……”Sephiroth抬起头，无奈的看着Angeal，“那只是个事故，就像上次Zack遇到的一样……难道那时候有人误会Zack是你儿子吗？”  
“呃？啊？！你是说……那个孩子是……”  
“是我的Cloud。”Sephiroth叹了口气，“你应该明白了吧……拜托你，现在去帮我看着点Zack，我毁了他的约会，估计现在他正在想法设法的报复我。”  
“哦……其实，现在那个小子正在到处向人抱怨你是如何不愿意带孩子，把照顾孩子的事情一股脑的全推给和此一点不相干的他。”  
“……”听到这里，Sephiroth手中新换的鼠标再一次报废了。

虽然Angeal很快就接受了‘这个孩子不带有Sephiroth的遗传因子，只是一个恢复剂闹出的事故。’这个事实，但这了并不代表广大神罗员工都能明白‘真相’……当晚，Sliver Elite的会员信息里就充满了对孩子生母的猜测，从年轻的副社长到新人Turk再到公司内每个金发的人，只要是有点‘嫌疑’均被怀疑了个遍……  
“真……够无聊的……”Sephiroth看着Cloud手机收到的Sliver Elite的会员信息……不过，Cloud并不知道自己偷偷加入Sliver Elite的事情已经被Sephiroth知道了……当然了，偷看别人手机信息是不好的事情……  
“哈……那个……我会尽力帮你解释的……”Angeal在一边安慰Sephiroth，“这不过是个事故，相信人们很快就明白的。”  
“那么，你上次为什么要Zack塞给我？”苦笑着，Sephiroth抬头看着Angeal，“难道你也怕被人怀疑？”  
“那是因为你更有可能照顾那个孩子……不，我是说，Cloud可以帮我们，毕竟他比我们更有时间，不是吗？”  
“哈……要知道，隔代遗传的话，我是可能有个黑发后代的。”再次用手按太阳穴，Sephiroth只觉得现在头疼异常，“帮我个忙，把Zack Fair那个混球抓回来……我还是亲自照顾Cloud比较好。”  
“嗯，自己重要的就要自己守护。”Angeal坚定的拍了拍Sephiroth的肩膀，“我去把Fair找回来。”  
“拜托你了……”  
在Angeal走后，Sephiroth马上打电话给Nibelheim的Strife家，他想问问Strife夫人应该怎么照顾还是婴儿的Cloud，但当电话接通后，银发Solider却立即挂了电话……毕竟就现在的情况而言，他实在‘没有勇气’向Strife夫人问那些……

大约过了将近3小时，Angeal才将抱着小肉团的Zack拎回Sephiroth的办公室……不过，这名资深的Solider并没有向Sephiroth提起他找到Zack时候看到的情景……当时，那名被迫成为‘保姆’的黑发刺头正在和几个女职员‘诉苦’，诉说Sephiroth如何欺负他，如何不负责任地把小孩丢给他……在Zack‘诉苦’的同时，穿着Chocobo婴儿装的小Cloud被一个女职员抱在怀里，而那个紧抓着‘毁灭’的小肉团那时还不停的用脸蹭抱着他的女职员的胸部……  
“已经抓回来了，还好没有造成太大的影响。”思考了很久，Angeal还是决定隐瞒‘实际情况’。  
“没有造成太大影响……啧……”Sephiroth瞪了一眼‘一脸无辜’的Zack，“刚刚总裁已经打电话给我，问我是不是真的弄出了什么乱子……该死的……”  
“那只是一个误会，对吧，Sephiroth。”Angeal无奈的笑了笑……毕竟这个‘误会’已经变成了现实的‘麻烦’。  
“Zack……把Cloud给我……”Sephiroth站起来，对抱着小Cloud的Zack说，“我来照顾他。”  
“你确定你应付的了？”被Angeal揪着后衣领的Zack一脸微笑，“Cloud可不喜欢被你抱哦。”  
“……这是命令……”Sephiroth觉得自己的爆发Limit技已经快爆发了。  
“好吧好吧，尊敬的反复无常的长官。”将Cloud交给Sephiroth后，Zack还不忘捏捏小肉团的脸，“别忘了，长大了要嫁给哥哥哦。”  
这一次，小肉团面对Zack的‘求婚’再次用大大的声音说了‘啊咦’……  
“那……那个……Sephiroth，我们先走了，你要好好照顾Cloud，我上次给你们的如何照顾婴儿的书，你应该还留着吧，上面介绍的很全面……呃，我带Zack先走了，再见。”  
预感到Sephiroth马上就要爆发Limit技的Angeal揪着Zack的后领将这个添乱的黑发刺头拖走……至于Sephiroth，他瞪着在他怀里挣扎的小Cloud：  
“你这个小混球……”  
把小肉团放到沙发上后，Sephiroth便开始翻找Angeal给他的那本如何照顾婴儿的时候，而就在他刚看到‘如何正确的给婴儿换尿布’的时候，小Cloud就给了对付婴儿毫无经验的Sephiroth一次实践的机会……  
在对照着书本帮小肉团换过纸尿裤之后，银发Solider又在书本的帮助下为小Cloud准备牛奶……当然了，Sephiroth做的并不‘完美’，他不但为此手忙脚乱，甚至还撕坏了一只纸尿裤，不过，至少他帮小肉团擦干净了屁股，也抹了爽身粉……接下来，问题又来了，小肉团死活不肯吃Sephiroth为他准备的牛奶，甚至还摇着小脑袋哭闹抗争……一时间，Sephiroth真想把小肉团寄回Nibelheim……折腾一番之后，小Cloud终于‘顺从’的含住了奶嘴，大口吃起来……但是，这找麻烦的孩子也在吃饱之后，将嘴里的牛奶喷在了Sephiroth身上……  
“你给我记住，Strife，你欠我一件新制服。”  
Sephiroth边擦身上的牛奶边说，不过，坐在沙发的小肉团此刻并没有听Sephiroth训话……那个穿着Chocobo套装的找麻烦的小生物在吃饱之后就昏昏沉沉的睡着了，当然了，小Cloud并没有松开手中的‘毁灭’……  
叹了口气，Sephiroth将小肉团抱起来，走向卧室……就在他刚将小Cloud抱到怀里的时候，他的衣服就被紧紧的抓住，虽然小肉团并没有睁开眼睛……把小肉团放到床上之后，Sephiroth再次头疼……明天有个重要任务必要要做，几乎不可能推掉，但又不能再把Cloud交给Zack……啧，Sephiroth已经后悔给Zack两个月的带薪假了……所以，明天谁来照顾Cloud就成了问题……突然间，Sephiroth想到了自己的妈妈，虽然那是一个敬业的科学家，但毕竟是自己的母亲，照顾孩子已经还能应付吧……这么想着，银发Solider便决定明天暂时把小Cloud交给Lucrecia照顾……

不管Lucrecia是不是一个敬业到把自己儿子献给科学的科学家，她毕竟是一个‘母亲’，所以，在照顾婴儿的问题上，她应该会有一些经验……不过，这只是Sephiroth单方面的想法……现在，他正抱着一个‘来路不明’的婴儿走在神罗大厦里，他需要去他父母的实验室，把Cloud交给对方照顾一段时间……  
真该死，Zack居然推脱说再也不替他照顾Cloud了，因为Cloud是‘重要的人’，所以应该被Sephiroth亲自照顾……啧，这是什么歪理……  
想着如何向父母简单准确的解释这个婴儿的来由的Sephiroth并没有注意他身边发生的事……在他经过的路上，有将手中的各种东西掉落的男女职员，有撞上什么的Soldier，有哭着向窗外爬的后援会会员……很不巧，一个刚从家乡休假回来，带着大罐新鲜苹果汁的青年也看到了这一幕，不过他并没有将手中的要献给英雄的苹果汁掉在地上，他只是简单的吟了一句：Oh！My！Godness！  
当然了，作为‘骚动’的根本来源的Sephiroth根本就没有意识到‘发生了什么’，他只是小心的抱着Cloud来到实验室……啧，穿着Chocobo婴儿服的Cloud始终没有放开手里的‘毁灭’。

在研究员们的惊异的目光中，Sephiroth走进实验室，并径直走到了他那已经目瞪口呆的父母面前。  
“妈妈，帮我照看一下，这是……”但话还没有说完，Sephiroth就被打断了。  
“为什么不告诉我们！”Lucrecia惊叫出来，“我已经是奶奶了！老公！我还没有做好当奶奶的准备！哦，天呐！为什么Sephy不告诉我们一声！难道是我对孩子关心的不够吗！”  
“哎……看来我们和Sephy交流太少了……”Dr Hojo拍了拍妻子的肩膀，“整天都忙于研究……”  
“等一下，听我说！”银发Soldier觉得自己头上的毛细血管壁快被要高速流动的血液冲破了。  
“Sephy，没事的……我们会接受的，为什么不把你的爱人也带来给我们看？”Lucrecia平静了一些。  
“爱人……就是他。”Sephiroth‘无奈’的‘啧’了一声，并看了一眼怀里的Cloud。  
“……什么！？”在短暂的‘震惊’之后，Lucrecia叫了出来，“上次和你在一起的那个金发男孩就比小了12岁，而这个孩子……Sephy，听妈妈说，别看你爸那样，其实我们没有相差多少岁，所以不要以我们为榜样……嗯……”  
“哎……都是我们对孩子教育的不够。”Dr Hojo再次拍了拍妻子的肩膀。  
“你们！听我！说！”  
在徒手砸碎操作台上的键盘后，Sephiroth终于得到了‘发言权’……在父母‘极为不信任’的眼神中，Sephiroth讲述了事情的经过，并解释了自己怀里这个‘来路不明的生物’就是Cloud Strife，他亲爱的同居人……  
“你刚才说的是真的？”Lucrecia用怀疑的口吻说着。  
“难道还信不过自己的孩子吗？”  
“嗯……如果说那个恢复剂……我想我知道，那是未完成品……嗯……怎么回跑到实验外……嗯，我记得我叫一个Soldier帮我将那个送到药品临床试验志愿者哪里……嗯……原来会是这个效果啊……”  
说着，Lucrecia送Sephiroth手中接过了Cloud，并抱着哄了哄……当然了，小肉团Cloud被Hojo凑过来的脸吓哭了……  
“既然你把他带过来了，我也想检查一下药物的效果……嗯？”Lucrecia对儿子说，“放心吧，只是简单的检查而已。”  
“在我回来之前照顾他。”Sephiroth看着表，集合的时间已经接近了。  
“放心吧。”Lucrecia向儿子挥着手，“我们会好好照顾他的。”  
虽然把Cloud留在实验室是件让人不怎么放心的事情，但Sephiroth只能这么做，因为他根本就不知道神罗大厦内还有一个专门托管员工孩子的‘幼儿园’……在小肉团的嚎哭中，Sephiroth离开实验室，去执行他的重要任务……不过，几个月后，当他得知有种能让人暂时恢复到婴儿状态的饮料上市的时候，他的表情简直难以形容……

Sephiroth去接Cloud的时间是隔天下午，依照Lucrecia给他的短信，他去了他父母家……  
“妈妈，我来接……Clo……你们干了什么！！”  
刚走进起居室，Sephiroth就对着他那正在兴头上的母亲大喊，而他那终于有时间在家休息的科学家妈妈正在给穿着小白兔婴儿装的Cloud拍照。  
“哦？Sephy小乖乖，你来早了一些。”Lucrecia抱起小Cloud，“可爱吗？这是你小时候穿过的……嗯，这孩子穿起来稍微有点大，不过没有关系啊。”  
“你们在做什么？！”Sephiroth快步走过来，“还有，不要叫我‘Sephy小乖乖’。”  
“任务顺利吗？小甜心？”Lucrecia搂着怀里的‘小白兔’，“你爸爸还拿出来你小时候的照片……嗯……时间真是好快啊……我那时候生下你的时候才27岁……嗯……你都长这么大了，小甜心。”  
“不要叫我小甜心！”  
“看，这是Cloud的照片，好看吗？上午拍的。”Lucrecia将一张Cloud穿着小粉熊婴儿装趴在枕头上睡得口水直流的照片递给Sephiroth。  
“难得你们一天都在拍照片？”Sephiroth觉得自己拿照片的手都在颤抖。  
“当然不，我们还在看你的照片……看，这是你1岁时候撕碎你爸爸报告的照片。”  
“那不是故意的……”  
“这是你一岁时候踩碎你爸爸眼镜的照片，这是你三岁时候骑在Vincent叔叔脖子上的照片……哈，当天他不得不去换湿掉的西装……这是你五岁时候用妈妈的口红在爸爸脸上乱画的照片，这是你六岁时候拒绝吃你爸爸做的亲子餐的照片……嗯，你还把碗丢到地上，然后又为了那只被你打碎的、你最喜欢的Mog图案碗闹了三天别扭……这是你十岁时候在实验室里打翻试管的照片……哈，实验室的地上现在还留在那时候被溶液腐蚀的痕迹……这是你十一岁时候把一名一同训练的孩子打哭的照片……他叫什么来着，Gen……嗯，我想不起来了……这是你十三岁时候要去Wutai参战临行前的照片……要知道你爸爸那时候担心的要死，还不愿意亲自出来送行……嗯，他躲在实验室里一直念叨你……你在Wutai的时候，你爸爸的工作效率极其地下哦……这是你十五岁时候……”  
“够了！”Sephiroth捂着额头说，但很快，他就意识到自己的语气过于冲动，“我是说……妈妈……我来接Cloud走，他在这里已经打扰了你们很长时间……”  
“没有关系，我和你爸爸都很乐意给你看小孩，Sephy小宝贝。”  
“妈妈……你要是不在我的名字后加那么多后缀我会很高兴的。”  
“嗯……不如看看小Cloud的照片……嗯嗯。”  
“妈妈……我是来接Cloud回家的……”

就在Lucrecia向Sephiroth展示Cloud的照片的时候，Hojo端着他亲手弄好的婴儿米粉走进起居室……但当Hojo刚坐到妻子身边准备将Cloud抱过去的时候，这个穿着小白兔婴儿装的肉团突然大哭起来，并挣扎着向Sephiroth站在方向扭动。  
“哎呀哎呀，你把孩子吓坏了，亲爱的，你应该多笑笑。”Lucrecia一边哄着Cloud一边说。  
“笑？这样吗？”Hojo作出一个‘微笑’，虽然他觉得自己笑的很用心，但这样做的结果只是让Cloud的哭声更大……

“爸爸妈妈……我……来接Cloud回去……”  
站在一边的Sephiroth反复重复着他的目的，但他前面的那两个‘努力’喂Cloud婴儿米粉的人似乎根本就没有听到他说的话……

将Cloud带回去的时候，Sephiroth手里多了一大袋婴儿用品，而这些他不知道要用到何时的东西里面自然包括了Lucrecia强塞给他的各种各样的婴儿服……各种颜色的Chocobo装、Mog装、附带一根胡萝卜抱枕的小白兔装、蜜蜂装以及Lucrecia亲手缝制的试管装等等……该死的，Sephiroth真不知道自己那对‘疯狂’的父母除了研究还能干好些什么。

在路人惊异的目光中，Sephiroth回到家……这一次，他在路上又遇到了那名整天拿着《Loveless》的家伙。那个刚休假回来的Soldier见到Sephiroth后，什么都没有说，只是把一大罐新酿的苹果汁塞给了对方，然后转身就走了……后来，据‘红色大衣’的会员说，她们崇拜的偶像在那天向着夕阳边哭边狂奔……  
回到家，Sephiroth将已经趴在他怀里睡熟的小Cloud放到沙发上，而就在他刚放下小肉团的时候，这个刚还在熟睡的家伙毫无例外的嚎哭起来……  
“Strife……你给我记住……”  
没办法，Sephiroth再次将Cloud抱起来，但小肉团并没有就此停止哭闹，反而越哭越厉害……一边哄一边头疼的Sephiroth此时只希望能有一本‘婴儿哭声说明书’……在折腾了大约半小时后，Sephiroth终于明白了，他该给Cloud换尿片了……  
“你究竟是怎么忍受缩小的Zack的？Cloud……啧……”  
手忙脚乱的给Cloud换好尿片，Sephiroth瘫坐在沙发上看着天花板……  
“早点给我复原吧……Strife……”  
看了一眼坐在沙发上玩那颗‘毁灭’的Cloud，Sephiroth无奈的说……不过，Cloud一直都没有放开‘毁灭’这件事依旧令人恼火。

将Cloud接回家的第二天早上，Sephiroth收到了来自他母亲的邮件，邮件里说Cloud可能会在近两三天内复原……看完邮件，Sephiroth长处一口气，他的‘苦日子’看样子快结束了……不过，这两三天对他来说依旧是‘漫长’的。  
鉴于没有人照顾Cloud，所以当天Sephiroth就向公司请了一星期的假。而此时公司内部都在流传关于Sephiroth抱着的那个孩子的话题，甚至有人认定是科学部突破了生物繁殖的界限，让女性不再是孕育新生命的唯一性别……当然了，Sephiroth也通过Cloud的手机了解了这些……嗯，或许Sephiroth在日后应该向Cloud解释一下手机上的莫名其妙的裂纹的产生原因。

“Strife，你给我张嘴。”  
在两天后一个平静的下午……嗯，这个下午真的很平静，什么也没有发生，Cloud依旧是婴儿……Sephiroth甚至怀疑科学部给他的报告是错的。  
现在，这名神罗招牌式的英雄人物真端着一小碗婴儿米粉‘对付’Cloud，而那个小东西却死活不肯吃。  
“你吃一口又不会怎么样！”  
Sephiroth握着勺子，他的耐心已经快到了极限，而坐在沙发上的小家伙就是不肯吃，好像还把躲避勺子当作一项好玩的游戏一样……在相互‘斗争’了很久之后，Sephiroth终于成功让Cloud吃下一口米粉……啧，如果Cloud再不吃，Sephiroth大概就会找来漏斗给这个不听话的小肉团灌食……就在Sephiroth准备喂Cloud吃第二口的时候，他的门铃响了，还没有等他去开门，门那边就传来了打开的声音……不用问，一定是Hojo夫妇来了……放下碗，Sephiroth站起来去迎接他的老爸老妈，而在他刚刚起身的时候，Cloud就将刚吃下去的米粉全喷了出来，很‘凑巧’，那些白糊糊、黏答答的东西全喷到了Sephiroth的裤裆上……  
“你这个小混球！”  
忍住激将爆发的愤怒，Sephiroth抽出纸巾，就在他刚要擦的时候，Lucrecia和Hojo出现在他的起居室里……

“哦！天啊！！”Lucrecia高叫的分贝简直可以震碎玻璃，“Sephiroth你怎么可以这样！”  
“妈妈我什么也没有干……”Sephiroth无奈的低头擦着。  
“天啊！Hojo！我们可爱的乖宝宝怎么会这样！怎么会！”高叫的同时，Lucrecia手中的装有尿片的袋子落在了地上。  
“妈妈……我什么，都，没有，干。”  
“哦……天啊……Sephy……怎么会这样……妈妈知道你是一个正常的男人，需要缓解生理压力，但是……但是就算那是你的同居人，你也不可以这样，他现在还是个婴儿！你再忍一段时间就可以了！就算婴儿没有牙齿，你也不可以……哦……天啊……”  
“妈妈……你究竟误解了什么……”Sephiroth将沾有米粉的纸巾团成团丢进废纸篓里……此时，一直坐着的Cloud现在已经爬了过来，揪着Sephiroth的裤子‘咯咯’的笑。  
“天啊天啊天啊……Hojo……我们的儿子……”Lucrecia扑进丈夫的怀里掩面哭泣，“都是我们的错，我们和孩子交流太少了……”  
“是啊，我们一直顾着研究，忽略了孩子的感情。”Hojo安慰妻子说。  
“喂……你们……听我说……”Sephiroth此时刚刚明白他父母究竟误会了什么。  
“Hojo，我们以后多陪陪Sephy好吗？”  
“嗯，研究的可以交给其他人，儿子是主要的。”  
“你们！听！我！说！”  
在打碎了又一只Mog图案的碗后，Sephiroth终于获得了发言权……虽然解释‘那只是米粉’并不是一件‘轻松’的事情，但Sephiroth还是让他的父母相信了，他的确‘什么都没有做’。

“你真的什么都没有做吗？”  
“是的。”两周后，Sephiroth一边批改公文，一边‘接待’他那位来访的‘同居人’。  
“我的手机是怎么回事。”Cloud一手拎着便当一手拿着他那只满是裂纹的手机。  
“我会给你买支新的。”Sephiroth头也没有抬的说。  
“那些照片是怎么回事！？”  
“就当时回忆。”Sephiroth抬起头，放下笔，“便当给我，我吃腻食堂了。”  
“什么回忆不回忆的！给我删掉！”Cloud冲到桌子前，“尤其是那张穿……穿小裙子的！给我删掉！销毁！不准存在！”  
“你没有权利命令我，满身奶味的Strife先生。”  
“不删掉你不要想吃便当！”Cloud愤怒的吼着。  
“Cloud，有个事情你必须给我答应。”Sephiroth一本正经的说，“咱们还是不要孩子比较好。”  
“孩子！？你在开玩笑！你给我生啊！”  
“那显然是你的工作……好吧，我不开玩笑了，便当给我，否则我就把照片寄到杂志社去，挣点零用钱。”  
“哼！”

总之，事情解决了，圆满的解决了……不是吗……嗯……


End file.
